The present invention relates to a monitoring system for a battery with which it is possible to indicate whether the battery has to be replaced or not.
An electrochemical generator or accumulator (both of these terms are equivalent) is a device for producing electricity in which chemical energy is converted into electric energy. The chemical energy is formed by electrochemically active compounds deposited on at least one face of electrodes positioned in the accumulator. The electric energy is produced by electrochemical reactions during a discharge of the accumulator. The electrodes, positioned in a container, are electrically connected to current output terminals which ensure electric continuity between the electrodes and an electric consumer with which the accumulator is associated.
Typically a battery comprises a plurality of accumulators also called electrochemical generators, cells or elements. A battery may be divided into modules, each module consisting of a plurality of accumulators connected together in series and/or in parallel. Thus the battery may include one or more parallel branches of accumulators connected in series. The battery is intended to provide electric energy to an external application. A charging circuit is generally provided to which the battery may be connected for recharging the accumulators. A management system comprising measurement sensors and an electronic control circuit which is more or less developed depending on the applications may be associated with the battery.